Est ce que je l'aime ?
by Malo-chan
Summary: Deuxième partie, attention LEMON et un premier en plus alors... et bien venez voir et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.
1. Premier pas

**Disclaimer : **Les persos de Prince of Tennis ne sont pas à moi ! Dommage quoique ils diraient plutôt tant mieux '

**Genre : **shonen-ai, POV Eiji

**Couple **: Eiji x Oishi, Tezuka x Fuji, Momoshiro x Ryoma

**Est-ce que je l'aime ?**

L'entraînement est terminé. Tezuka nous en fait baver. Et en plus Inui s'y met avec ses mixtures de grand-mère ! J'essaie de faire en sorte de ne pas rater les exercices mais ce n'est pas facile ! J'ai toujours la tête ailleurs. Surtout en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne comprends pas.

Je me dirige vers les vestiaires et rentre. Ryoma a déjà terminé de prendre sa douche.

« Et bien Ryoma tu es du style rapide ! »

« Hum. »

A ce moment-là il y a Momo qui rentre.

« Yo Ryoma, dépêche toi on va être en retard. »

Ces deux-là deviennent de plus en plus proche. En fait, je n'aurais jamais réellement pensé qu'un jour ils formeraient un couple. En fait, voilà mon problème. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, je me pose des questions sur mes préférences : femme ou homme. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que la réponse est claire je suis attirée par les femmes. Pourquoi devrais-je me poser cette question ?

« Et bien Eiji qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu devrais te dépêcher sinon tu risques d'arriver en retard ! » .

« Hein quoi !? »

Je sursaute et dirige mon regard vers mon interlocuteur. Oishi, le voilà. Mon plus gros problème. Sayez ça commence. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Pourquoi ? J'ai chaud, et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! Je baisse les yeux. Je l'entends bouger et tout à coup, son visage est au même niveau que le mien. Oh mon dieu, je rougis, j'en suis sûr.

« Et bien Eiji, que t'arrive t-il ? Tu es malade ? Tu es tout rouge ! »

« Moi, je... je vais très bien ! »

« T'es sûr ? Tu sais si ça ne va pas tu peux me le dire. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Je vois que tu ne te sens pas bien. »

Il sait, il sait que je suis gêné. Que faire ? Même moi je ne comprends pas cette gêne alors comment le lui dire ? Je me lève, et me précipite sous la douche. Heureusement qu'au club, les douches ne sont pas collectives ! (Tu veux plutôt dire dommage sniff !!)J'ouvre le robinet. L'eau chaude parcourt tout mon corps. Et là, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir le visage d'Oishi lorsqu'il était penché sur moi avec au début ce grand sourire et ensuite son regard inquiet. Oh non pas çaaaa ! Une érection ! J'ai une érection en pensant à Oishi ! Cette fois-ci, j'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide à fond. Argh, là c'est gelé ! Je sors de la douche, prends une serviette, me sèche et m'habille. Je retourne dans le vestiaire et voit Oishi déjà habillé. Il me regarde, un air déçu. Déçu ? Ah non ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon cœur se blesse. Il sort. Et moi je ne peux pas bouger ! J'entends de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir.

« Oishi....... »

« Ah non moi c'est Fuji ! » me dit-il avec son sourire.

Mon meilleur ami. Fuji est celui avec lequel j'arrive le mieux à me confier. Sans même me rendre compte je me mets à pleurer. Je sens des bras autour de ma taille. Instinctivement, je me blottis dans ses bras, laissant mes larmes coulaient.

« Eiji ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ah Fuji si tu savais que ton ami est tombé amoureux d'un homme. J'ai honte !

« Fu-ji je (sniff) sais (sniff) plus quoi faire ! »

Je sens ses bras me serraient plus fort. Je me sens bien.

« Eiji calme toi et explique moi. »

Je me retire de son étreinte, la tête contre son torse. Sa main me soulève le menton et son regard traverse le mien. Il attend. Il attend que je lui parle.

« Je suis amoureux. » dis-je.

« Et c'est un problème ? »

Voilà, ça se complique. Si je lui dis que j'aime un homme, peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus de mon amitié.

« J'aime Oishi. »

Je tourne le dos à Fuji, peur d'avoir à affronter son regard. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule.

« J'aime les hommes. »

Et je me remets à pleurer. Les mains sur mon visage.

« Ce n'est pas les hommes que tu aimes mais Oishi. C'est différent non ? »

Surpris par cette phrase, je me retourne et lui fait face. Ce sourire est encore là mais ses yeux, ils me regardent avec de la tendresse. J'ai l'impression d'aller mieux.

« Oui tu as raison. » dis-je.

« Ah Eiji tu sais que j'ai toujours raison !! Allez maintenant tu vas voir Oishi et lui parler. »

« Quoi comme ça ! Mais comment je vais le lui dire moi ! Et puis si lui il m'aime pas ! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, comment voudrais-tu qu'il ne t'aime pas ? »

« Bha euh, je sais pas moi ! »

« Allez ouste. »

Il prend mon sac, me l'envoie et me pousse dehors. Et là, je me retourne vers la porte d'entrée du vestiaire.

« Fuji tu me le paieras. »

Et là je l'entends rire et .... Tezuka ? Mais il vient de me virer du vestiaire mais il laisse Tezuka entrer ! Et il ferme la porte à clef en plus !!!!!!!!

« Eiji ça va mieux ? »

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois ! Ca fait deux fois ! Et comme on dit jamais deux sans trois ! Je vois Oishi. Oishi mais que fait-il encore ici, je pensais qu'il était parti !

« Ah euh oui merci. Ca va beaucoup mieux. »

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

« Euh oui si tu veux. »

Et nous voilà partis. On sort du club. Maintenant, je ne me pose plus de questions. Je sais que je l'aime. Cela est clair à présent. Tiens, on est au parc. Je sens la main d'Oishi m'étreindre le bras.

« Et si on allait là-bas. »

Du regard il me montre l'endroit. Un espace calme et à l'abri des regards. Je devrais peut-être en profiter pour lui dire mes sentiments. D'un signe de tête j'acquiesce. Je le suis. On arrive très vite à notre lieu. Je m'assis sur l'herbe. Il fait de même. Il est bizarre, on dirait qu'il tremble.

« Oishi ? Tu as froid. »

« Ah non non, ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas. Il faut que je te parle. »

« D'accord. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Et là tout se bouscule. Sa main tient la mienne, serrée. Son visage se rapproche du mien. Mon cœur bat encore bien plus que la chamade, on dirait qu'il va exploser ! Et là c'est le paradis. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Elles sont douces. Il recule. Peut-être pour savoir si je suis d'accord, au cas où si je veux le repousser ! Mais me voilà, en train de me rapprocher de lui. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je suis en train d'embrasser Oishi. J'embrasse celui qui fait battre mon cœur. Il entrouvre sa bouche et laisse sa langue léchait mes lèvres. Instinctivement, j'entrouvre la mienne et laisse sa langue me caressait. On se sépare à bout de souffle.

« Eiji, je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

_A suivre, je sais pas encore_

Yûko : Alors Eiji content ?

Eiji : Je voulais un lemon moi !!

Oishi : Oui moi aussi.

Yûko : Vous êtes jamais contents !

Eiji et Oishi : Il fallait pas commencer


	2. Amour quand tu nous tiens !

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi sniff

Genre : shonen-aï, lemon (c'est mon premier alors dites moi ce que vous ne pensez)

Merci pour la reviews - (bon j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira parce que côté inspi ça vient pas en ce moment ' )

**Amour quand tu nous tiens !**

Un baiser au parc. Un baiser qui m'a donné des frissons. Et cette main chaude et moite qui serrait la mienne. Je me sentais bien mais des questions n'arrêtaient pas d'aller et venir : Oishi m'aime ? Mais comment ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

Après notre baiser et cette déclaration, il m'a ramené à la maison. Durant le trajet, j'avoue que nous avons très peu discuté. Je crois que nous étions trop… je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer, à expliquer ce sentiment. Gênés ? Oui je pense que c'est à peu près le mot.

Là, c'est le matin. Je me lève, prends ma douche, prépare mes affaires scolaires et de sport pour l'entraînement. Je descends et je commence à cuisiner le petit déjeuner. J'ai la tête ailleurs. Ma sœur l'a remarque mais elle ne me dit rien. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux. Elle ne sait pas pour moi et Oishi. Et pour l'instant il est un peu tôt pour en parler. Je me brosse les dent après le déjeuner et je prends le bus. Je sais que ce matin à l'entraînement je vais le voir. Mais que vais-je lui dire ? Que va-t-il dire ?

Je suis devant le club. Je rentre et salue certains de mes camarades. Je vais directement aux vestiaires et je mets mon survêtement. Quelqu'un entre :

Oh Eiji ! Tezuka voudrait te voir !

Ah oui ? Bon, j'irais le voir tout à l'heure ! Merci Momo-chan.

Oh fait, Ryoma nous invite ce week-end chez lui.

Ryoma Echizen nous invite chez lui ? Il n'y a pas à dire. La présence de Momoshiro à totalement changé Ryoma. D'un autre côté, je préfère l'Echizen d'aujourd'hui que celui du premier jour.

Yo Eiji tu m'entends ?

Hein ? Ah oui. Je viendrais avec plaisir. Mets moi sur la liste ;

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et souria. Tiens ça fait du bien de sourire. Je sors du vestiaire avec Momo-chan. Les premières années nous saluent et nous les saluons aussi. Il faut dire qu'ils sont toujours polis et respectueux envers nous. On a plus de problèmes avec les deuxièmes années que les premières. Tezuka est assis sur un banc face à un terrain. Il observe l'entraînement d'un petit groupe de premières années.

Tezuka-san, bonjour.

Il se retourne et il me salue par un regard. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute.

Tu voulais me voir ?

Oui. Eiji, qu'importe ce qui se passe dans ta vie privée. Ne laisse jamais tes sentiments t'envahir quand tu es sur le terrain. Sois professionnel.

Il se leva et partit en direction d'Inui. Je reste assis surpris. Il sait. Est-ce Oishi qui lui a dit ?

J'en ai assez de me poser des questions. Il faut VIVRE. Déterminé je me lève et puis je me sens partir sur le côté. En fait je suis entraîné derrière le bâtiment du club. Quand enfin tout s'arrête, je me retrouve dos au mur collé à un corps. Au corps d'Oishi.

Je suis désolé. Mais tu m'as tellement manqué. Depuis ce matin au lever j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser.

Mais Ois…..

Je suis coupé par les lèvres d'Oishi. Il m'embrasse passionnément. Rien à voir avec le baiser tendre et doux d'hier soir. Celui-ci est plus sauvage mais aussi tendre. Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Je pose mes mains sur les épaules d'Oishi en les poussant un peu pour lui faire comprendre que si ça continue je vais étouffer. Il se détache. Je peux enfin respirer mais en même temps je sens un vide. Je pose mon regard sur celui de mon compagnon. J'ai le souffle coupé quand je lis dans son regard du désir.

Oishi ?

Pardon. Je t'ai vraiment pris au dépourvu. Est-ce que ça va ?

Oui…

Je me remets dans les bras de mon amour. Il me serre fort.

Oishi, je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Et depuis quand ?

Je suis toujours dans ses bras. Son visage se retrouve en face du mien. Il me sourit. Je suis gêné ; je pose ma tête sur son torse rouge de honte. Il se met à rire.

Eiji ne te caches pas. Je vais répondre tes questions si cela te permettrait de te sentir plus à l'aise. En fait, je suis tombé amoureux de toi le premier jour où nous avons tous deux joués en double. Ton air enjoué, tes acrobaties bizarres mais efficaces, tes sourires que tu destinais qu'à moi. Un soir après l'entraînement, nous avons pris une douche. Sans faire exprès j'ai touché ta main et j'ai pu sentir ta peau douce. Pourtant ce n'était que ta main, mais je me suis senti rougir. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Je suis sorti de la douche comme un fou, je me suis habillé et je suis parti. Je sais que mon comportement t'avait paru bizarre puisque le lendemain tu m'as demandé ce qui m'a pris. Je ne t'ai pas répondu honnêtement. Je ne me voyais pas te dire que le fait d'avoir touché ta main m'avait presque mis dans un état second.

Plus le temps passé, plus je t'aimais. Tous les soirs, on se voyait à l'entraînement. Je me suis dit que je devais m'habituer à ta présence continuelle. De contrôler mes sentiments.

Tout le long de sa tirade, j'écoutais attentivement chacun de ses mots. J'avais un peu à croire qu'il m'aimait depuis si longtemps. J'avoue que mon amour pour lui a commencé il y a quelques semaines seulement. Sa main se positionne derrière ma tête et mon front se retrouve contre le sien.

Je t'aime Eiji.

Mon regard se perd dans le sien. Son désir revient au galop et moi-même je commence à avoir très chaud et en même temps froid. Je me sers contre son torse et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nos langues commencent ce tourbillon et cette danse connus de tous. Ses mains descendent pour se balader sur mon dos et mes hanches. Il quitte mes lèvres, embrasse ma joue et descend jusqu'au cou où il me fait un suçon. Maintenant le froid a complètement disparu. J'ai chaud, trop chaud. Je me sers de plus en plus contre lui alors qu'il continue son baiser. Je me mets à gémir, ce son est sorti de mes lèvres sans ma permission. Gêné, je rougis. Mais qu'importe, il ne me voit pas mais il m'a entendu car j'ai l'impression de voir un léger sourire apparaître. Le suçon terminé, je sens sa langue léchait le lobe de mon oreille et sa main est passée sous ma chemise. Je comprends ce qu'il va se passer. Je le sais. Il a envie de moi et moi j'ai envie d'être à lui.

Oishi je t'appartiens.

Toutes ses caresses s'arrêtent. Nous nous regardons intensément. Et puis je le vois regarder près de la porte de secours du club. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne avec lui. Nous courons dans les couloirs de Seigaku pour arriver à l'infirmerie.

Oishi l'infirmerie est fermée à clef !

Je le vois sortir de la poche de son survêtement un jeu de clefs. Un sourire apparut. Il prit l'une des clefs et ouvrit la porte. On rentre vite et je le vois et entends refermer derrière nous à un tour.

Comme ça personne ne nous dérangera. Et puis tout le monde sait qu'elle est fermée à cette heure-ci.

Il s'approche de moi tout en enlevant sa veste. Ne portant que mon T-shirt je n'enlève rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Je veux sentir ses mains sur moi. Derrière moi se trouve le lit. Malheureusement c'est un lit à une seule place. Oishi prend ma main et l aporte à ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser. Cette attention me flatte. Il rapproche son visage et commence à m'embrasser aussi passionnément que tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois-ci, les caresses sont plus osées. Ses doigts se perdent dans mon dos, mon ventre, mon torse. Petit à petit j'arrive à la hauteur du lit où il m'allonge et enlève mon haut et reprends possession de mes lèvres aussitôt. Je sens sa main brûlante sur ma poitrine. Elle arrive jusqu'à mon téton et il commence à me le pincer, me torturer. Je me mets à gémir dans sa bouche. Ses lèvres m'abandonnent pour rejoindre sa main. De sa langue il commença à tonitruer mon téton alors qu'avec son autre main il me débarrasse de mon short.

Eiji me dit il avec une voix grave.

Une voix où j'ai du mal à le reconnaître et pourtant c'est bien lui. Mon short se retrouve au sol et mon amour se déshabille et ceux complètement. Je reste éberlué par la stature parfaite de l'homme que j'aime : son torse musclé, ses jambes galbées. Je vais détourner mon regard mais celui-ci reste ancré sur ce corps que je désire tant. Une fois nu, il enlève mon caleçon. Et là je deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ma virilité se trouve juste en face de son visage. Si il fait ce que je pense, vais-je tenir longtemps ? Je ne crois pas, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps et puis par lui ça doit être… l'extase. Mon sexe vient d'être englouti par sa bouche et là je perds pied. Cet étau étroit, chaud et cette langue. Je ne gémis plus, je jouis. Ma voix devient de plus en plus forte et ma respiration est trop rapide. Mon bas ventre est en feu. Ce va et vient irrégulier est en train de me consumer à petit feu. J'essaie de bouger mes hanches mais il pose ses mains sur elles et il la retient afin de me torturer plus.

Oi… shi. Oishi. Dis je entre deux souffles.

L'une de ses mains remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je mets ses doigts dans ma bouche et commence à les humidifier. Au bout de quelques secondes, il enlève ses doigts et se retire de mon sexe.

Il faut que je t'habitue.

Je ne saisis pas tous les mots mais l'un de ses doigts entre dans on intimité et commence un va et vient. Cela me fait un peu mal mais j'essaie de me détendre. Pour essayer de me faire oublier cette intrusion, Oishi reprend sa torture du début. De cette façon, j'oublie tout. Sauf le bien-être.

Un autre doigt vient d'entrer dans ma cavité mais cela me procure aucune douleur contrairement à tout à l'heure mais du plaisir. De plus en plus de plaisir. Je ne retiens plus : ni mon corps, ni ma voix. J'ai comme des convulsions, je ne sais pas mais je bouge mon corps inconsciemment et là tout devient blanc et puis plein de couleurs. Je reprends mon souffle avec difficulté. Je viens de comprendre que j'ai joui dans la bouche de mon amour. Je relève ma tête légèrement et je croise son regard. Il est rempli d'amour. Il écarte mes cuisses et me pénètre tout doucement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'émettre un cri. C'est douloureux.

Pardonne moi. Dis moi si tu veux que je me retire.

Ne pouvant parler, je fis un signe négatif de la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Il continue à me pénétrer doucement, arriver à moitié du parcours, il donne un coup de rein qui me pénètre totalement et me fait crier de douleur et de plaisir. Je suis partagé entre ses deux sentiments. Il ne bouge pas tout de suite. Sûrement pour m'habituer. Je pose ma main sur son bras et le regarde. Je bouge mes hanches pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prêt. De longs et lents va et vient s'ensuivent. C'est bizarre, parfois douloureux et parfois bon.

Je sens que ce rythme est trop lent pour lui. Je le sais, pour moi aussi ça devient lent. J'accroche mes bras à son cou, noue mes jambes sur les siennes et m'empale moi-même sur son membre. Je l'entends jouir. Il me prend dans ses bras et on change de position. Je me retrouve assis sur lui. Je bouge librement, à mon rythme. Au début doucement, puis ça devient saccadé et violent. Nos corps glissent l'un contre l'autre, nos cris de jouissance se perdent dans la pièce et parfois dans la bouche de l'autre. Mes mains s'accrochent à ses épaules et je les lui griffe parfois. Je n'en peux plus. Je le sens. Je sens mon corps devenir brûlant. Je ne le contrôle plus. Dans un dernier coup de rein, nous jouissons ensemble dans ce dernier effort.

Epuisé, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je sens Oishi s'allonger et par la même occasion se retire de moi et m'enlace tendrement.

Eiji ? Ca va ?

Oui.

Et puis, plus de mots. Seulement les battements de nos cœurs qui continuent leur chamade. Un drap qui se pose sur nos corps. Un baiser sur le front, et des je t'aime murmurés.

_Quelques minutes plus tard chez les autres joueurs de Seigaku_

Et Fuji, tu n'as pas vu Oishi et Eiji ?

Ah non, désolé Taka-san.

Bon sang où sont-ils passés ?

_Fuji fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de Tezuka et lui posa une main sur ses fesses._

Tezuka-san ? Je trouve que le sport pratiqué par nos compagnons est très intéressant non ?

Nanni ?

_Un rire clair et des marmonnements sourds se firent entendre._

OWARI


End file.
